


We Only Have What We Give - Joshler, Frerard

by enthrallingiero



Category: I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cults, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthrallingiero/pseuds/enthrallingiero
Summary: "No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another."When one of Tyler's best friends goes missing, the new kid gives him a shrivel of hope. Hope that he's still out there somewhere.And boy, he is. Stuck on a farm with a violent cult, Gerard awaits his death. Without the help of police, can his friends find him before its too late?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 5





	1. One

Soft chatter echoed through the halls of Elk Grove High School. It was the first day back from winter break, and the dreary weather didn't help ease the dread that many students felt. The part of that inevitable dread was obviously because they didn't want winter break to end, but there was also an extra sense of uneasiness that particular year. Newark, New Jersey had been particularly cold that year, but for whatever reason that may be, it certainly fit how everyone was feeling once they heard.

Someone had been kidnapped.

He wasn't the most noticeable student at his school, but once the news got out, his disappearance was a shock to everyone.

His name was Gerard Way. He was funny, smart, and an amazing artist. His mind was beautifully creative, and he was able to perfectly bring his ideas to life each time without any disappointment.

He left behind his younger brother Mikey, who was heartbroken beyond belief. He refused to come out of his hazy, hot-boxed room for two weeks. He only let his best friend, Tyler, check up on him. He would shut anyone else out.

Tyler and Mikey had only started talking about half-way through freshmen year. The two met in the boiler room in the basement of their school, on a rainy night. For some reason, the seniors decided to set up a scavenger hunt for the freshmen, but they hadn't anticipated that a certain trio would go so far as to break in after school hours just to find the missing items. Mikey, Gerard, and Tyler all had bright minds, and impressive plans for the future.

But that was behind them now.

Now, the boys (minus Gerard) sat in Mr. Bryar's homeroom, both bored out of their minds. The clock on the wall seemed like it was ticking in slow motion. The students around them completely ignored the two, too caught up in bragging about how they spent their winter break.

Suddenly, their principal strolled in. Tyler's brown eyes flicked to him, but then flicked to the boy who was trailing behind him. The boy was about six feet tall, and had a head of dark brown curls with shaved sides. A quick scan of his build told Tyler that he must've liked to work out. His eyes were a shade of mocha brown, which were nervously peering into the classroom, and Tyler could see him nervously swallow. He had a nose ring on both sides of his nostrils, and gauges. Something about the boy's timid nature intrigued Tyler, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"Mr. Bryar? You have a new student. Joshua Dun." Mr. Faye announced, and stepped aside so Joshua could step into the class. Now that Tyler got a better look at him, he was wearing black joggers, with a light olive green hoodie. What was odd about his clothing was that he had two long pieces of yellow tape arranged in an X on the front of his hoodie, as well as some more tape wrapped just above his left knee.

Tyler and Mikey glanced at each other, in sort of a 'what the hell' way, but kept silent.

Josh could feel the eyes of at least twenty kids burning into his skin, and his throat felt like it was getting tighter.

"Please, take a seat Joshua." Mr. Faye smiled, and then left the room.

Josh calmly made his way to a seat near the back, because there was obviously less kids back there. And less kids meant less attention. He set his bag down, which was a cute little black messenger bag with various band pins and patches. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Two

The next day, the weather actually wasn't complete shit. The sun was out, and the clouds from the previous day had dissipated completely. The thin layer of snow on the ground reflected the sun's rays beautifully, like a million little crystals. The cool bite of the January air hadn't subsided completely, but instead of taking your breath away as soon as you stepped outside, it just made your cheeks red. 

All across the town, kids were getting ready to head to school for the day, most dreading it because they hadn't gotten their sleep schedules back in order just yet. The holidays were now behind them, and so were their nocturnal-like habits. 

In a small apartment near the school, Tyler Joseph slept like a rock. 

The sun shone through Tyler's curtains in soft slivers of light where certain areas of his gauze curtains were thinner. The warm rays fell over his sleeping form, not yet bright enough to wake him. The room was eerily still, aside from the slight rise and fall of the sleeping boy's chest. He was dressed in a deep red shirt, and some random black basketball shorts. Around him, a few simple paintings hung on his walls. aside from the paintings that his mother gave him, his walls were pretty much bare. A lot of kids his age would have posters hung, and even photos of them with friends. However, that wasn't the case for Tyler. His taste in decor didn't really exist, hence the plain aesthetic of his small bedroom. Strewn across his bed were pages of notebook paper, some scribbled on and some simply just torn to pieces. somewhere in his bed, there were also pens, pencils, and erasers lost in the sheets as well. Clearly, he had fallen asleep the previous night unintentionally. 

He had a habit of getting his thoughts out quite messily, very much to his own dismay. Cleanliness was important to him, he just couldn't stand a cluttered place if he had any control over the appearance of a room. His friend Mikey's house was an exception, because he didn't really have a say in how he kept his bedroom. It was his living space, and he didn't think he had any sort of right to tell him how he should keep his own room. In fact, the only way he liked clutter, was if it was cluttered for a reason. Everything had to have a reason. Without reason, things were completely meaningless and unimportant to Tyler. It just didn't make sense to him. 

Eventually, sunlight shone into Tyler's face. After a few minutes, he peeled his eyes open. They were heavy, holding the weight of all of the hours he spent awake, writing instead of sleeping. This was also evident in the dark splashes of green and purple underneath his eyes, giving him an almost sickly appearance. He didn't have any friends besides Mikey, but he didn't mind it. In fact, he liked it that way. Mikey was someone who actually knew him before everything that happened. He knew what Tyler dreamed of, he knew what Tyler struggled with. He'd stuck by Tyler when things with his mom got rough, and constantly made sure that Tyler knew that he'd always be there for him. He was a good friend. Tyler cared for him, and he made sure to stick with Mikey after Gerard went missing. Every single day, he'd check in with him. Even if he was screamed at to get out, Tyler persisted. He knew that Mikey blamed himself for everything. He knew that he needed someone, even if he was so set on pushing everyone away. Tyler knew how that felt, and he was certain that on the inside, Mikey was terrified of losing anyone else. 

In some part of Tyler's mind, he also happened to blame himself for it as well. Dozens of 'what ifs' filled his brain at night. What if they hadn't stopped for the car on the side of the road? What if Tyler had put his foot down and told Gerard no when he suggested helping the 'stranded' car? Would he still be with them, then? Part of Tyler knew it was pointless to wonder hopelessly about those things, but he found himself thinking of him every day. 

Tyler sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, before he glanced around the current state of his room. He frowned as he tidied up his bed, neatly smoothing out his comforter once he'd trashed the random papers. He kept some of them, tucked them away in a black leather-bound notebook. He only kept the ones that he knew carried some sort of meaning. Some of his words were too personal to throw away. 

After he'd thrown on some black cargo pants, and a white t-shirt, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to kill the hunger that he felt in the pit of his stomach. As he rummaged through the cupboards, yet another frown graced his features. They were running out of things to eat. No eggs, milk that looked not too far from being chunky, no fruit or veggies, and no cereal. All they had was half a loaf of bread, and some slices of cheese. A familiar tightness found itself festering in his chest, and he slammed the fridge door shut. His mom wasn't buying groceries. Of course she wouldn't. She barely came out of her room. The only thing she did buy, was alcohol. Other than that, Tyler had to do everything himself. Literally everything. His mom didn't always leave him to fend for himself. At one point, she was a great mom. She checked in on Tyler, she actually got groceries, and she actually spoke to him. She actually made a lot of sales on her beautiful paintings, keeping her and her only son financially stable. But as of now, she was a completely different person. It was like Tyler didn't even know who she was anymore. 

After he exited the kitchen in defeat, he sulked to his bathroom to wash up. Looking at himself in the mirror had always been uncomfortable for him. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't hold his own gaze for more than a few seconds. It creeped him out. After he brushed and flossed his teeth, he put on the tap to wash his face. The cold water that he splashed across his face was refreshing, and the cold kiss of the water's temperature was another reminder that he was alive. And that his friend Gerard probably wasn't. 

He glanced at the time on his phone. 8:40 am. With a sigh, he dragged himself to the front door. After tugging on a black corduroy jacket, he jammed his feet into his trusty doc martens. since Tyler only lived a few blocks away from the school, he slung his bag over his shoulder and began the 6 minute walk. 

♥️

The light nip of the cool weather set into Tyler's bones on his way to school. The other students outside all mixed into colourful blurs on the sides of his vision as he passed them. With his earbuds in, and his music blasting, he sulked to class. His first period was math with Mr. Bryar. Despite the beautiful weather, their school still managed to seem dull and lifeless. He passed his schoolmates in the hall, noting their slightly cheerier expressions compared to the day before. Tyler, too, had felt slightly better. But that was only because his first day back to school was already over. Not because he felt any better about his dear friend. As a matter of fact, the day they returned to school had been one month since Gerard was taken.

Walking into the classroom, his tired eyes searched the room for his only friend. Just as his heart began to sink, he locked eyes with Mikey's. Thank goodness. He was near the back of the room, more tucked away than he usually would be. Tyler knew what that meant. Mikey was having a rough day. Tyler had grown to recognise small signs in his friend's behaviour. Like a good friend would, obviously. Passing the desks between the two boys, his eyes never left Mikey's. The state of the younger Way's face held the same look that Tyler's did. Deep bags under his eyes, and sunken in cheeks that were much more noticeable in contrast to his sharp features. 

"Hey, Mikes." he said softly. Placing his bag down in an empty seat next to Mikey's, he leaned against his desk with his arms crossed. Tyler noticed the way his face slightly flinched in response to the nickname. He felt a twinge of guilt in his chest, as that was one of the nicknames that Gerard called him. He bit the inside of his cheek. Great start, Tyler. With a sigh, he ruffled Mikey's hair before he sat down in his seat, and almost got a smile in response. That was enough for him. 

♥️

Across the school, Josh rushed through the halls in hopes of making it to his assigned class on time. He had spent the morning arguing with his younger sister, and that wasted Joshua's time. His first day had been mildly uneventful, aside from the shit-ton of homework he was assigned for each class. Being new and all, he needed to catch up in some classes. However, for math, he was done in a breeze. They'd already gone over everything that he was assigned at his old school. It was a good thing, because the less homework he had, the more time he had to himself at home. In other subjects, he had to haul ass in order to finish everything for that day. 

He let out a relieved sigh as Mr. Bryar's classroom door came into view. As soon as he stepped foot into the room, the shrill noise of the bell sounded. Just in time. 

"Almost gave you a late, Joshua. have a seat." Mr. Bryar smiled, motioning towards the back, where only one seat was open. It was in front of a dude with his chestnut coloured hair slciked back, and a leather jacket on. He looked sick, Josh thought as he strung his bag over the back of his seat. To his right, there was another boy whose eyes seemed to flick back and forth between the first guy, and Josh as if he were waiting for something to happen. Alright, it had been a little weird but Josh pushed it to the back of his mind as Mr. Bryar began to talk about their lesson as he handed their worksheets out. As soon as the paper fell on his desk, Josh got to work right away. The work was easy, and Josh found himself enjoying the way the numbers all worked out perfectly. 

From the side, Tyler worked on his sheet. The numbers were confusing, and he had looked over to Mikey for help. However, his page was blank. That wasn't good. Their lesson that day was something new, and as he went to raise his hand, he saw the new kid just sitting there. He was already done? How? Tyler's eyes looked at the rest of his classmates, all of them barely past the first few questions. Hm. 

The way Tyler saw it, was that there were two options at hand. The first, was to just sit there and hope that in their next class they'd go over the work in steps. But Mikey's blank sheet was a problem. Tyler had actually been trying, but Mikey on the other hand wasn't. There was no way he'd avoid falling behind if he continued to not do anything. The second option, seemed more appealing to Tyler. Which was asking the new kid, Joshua, for help. Since the dark haired male was seated in front of Mikey, Tyler couldn't exactly just tap him on the shoulder. So instead, he flicked an eraser at the boy. In no time, he turned around with a questioning look on his face. His nose rings glinted in the light as he mouthed 'what?'. Tyler opened his mouth in response, but closed it because he didn't want to be scolded in front of the entire class for chatting loudly. So, as Mr. Bryar's back was turned, he slipped into the desk in front of Josh. Mikey looked up with an uninterested glance, and then looked back down.

"Hey. Joshua, right?" 

"Just Josh is fine, but yeah?"

"How'd you get finished so fast? You know what you're doin'?"

"Yeah. Went over this entire unit before I moved." Josh nodded, matching Tyler's quiet tone. 

"You free tonight?" Tyler asked Josh, his eyes widening slightly as he stumbled to correct himself. "I mean, it'd be a huge help to me and my friend if you could like, help us." he nodded towards Mikey. Josh raised an eyebrow. Interesting.

"What, like a tutor or something?" he asked, but regretted the tone that he'd taken. The sting of being shot down, as Tyler saw it, left a bitter taste in his mouth. He rolled his eyes with a huff and mumbled 'forget it' under his breath. Josh's eyes widened and he reached out to Tyler's shoulder.

"No, no. Shit, I'm sorry if that came off wrong. Yeah, I'm free tonight. Where do you guys want to meet?" 

Tyler's almost childish attitude was amusing to Josh in a way, because he could sort of tell what type of person Tyler was. Someone who tried to hide themselves. He could tell from the relieved look that Tyler's eyes held as he told him that he'd help the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so originally this story was posted on wattpad, and it was posted in all lowecase (style choice). but as i was editing it with proper capitalisation, i found countless errors. little ones, but good readers would've picked it up instantly. embarrassing lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. I'm Jenna & I'm posting this fic on here, as well as wattpad. My wattpad is enthrallingiero :)


End file.
